Exilé
by Meregil Svarteros Laevateinn
Summary: Loki a été stoppé et doit répondre de ses actes. Mais tout n'est pas ce qu'il parait et la justice asgardienne finit par rendre son jugement : l'exil. Mais où ? Dénué de ses pouvoirs, comment vivra-t-il ? Survivra-t-il au moins en milieu hostile ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir ! **

**Voici l'une des fictions que j'avais annoncé ! L'autre arrivera surement demain, sauf si j'ai encore des problèmes de connection comme aujourd'hui...**

**Celle-ci devrait être assez courte (mais bon, avec moi on ne sait jamais... ^^')**

**Je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, tout appartient à Marvel.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les deux asgardiens repartis sur leur monde, le reste des Avengers s'était séparé. Tony et Bruce étaient partis à la tour Stark, Clint et Natasha avaient rejoint l'Hellicarier et Steve avait pris la direction de son appartement à Washington DC.

La reconstruction de la ville avançait lentement, et la vie avait reprit son cours normal. Enfin, presque. Maintenant, la population mondiale dans sa totalité était au courant de l'existence du SHIELD, des supers héros et de mondes autres que la Terre, tout aussi évolués. Jolie pagaille... merci Loki ! Ce dernier ne verrait pas la lumière du jour avant longtemps, si seulement il la revoyait un jour !

Un mini-débat était en cours à la Tour Stark, entre le propriétaire des lieux, sa compagne et le docteur Banner à ce propos.

\- Ils vont peut-être le tuer. _Avança Tony._

\- Vraiment ? _Demanda Pepper._

\- Vu ce qu'on a aperçu de Thor...

\- C'est vrai que son peuple a l'air assez...

\- Barbare ? Moyenâgeux ?

\- Non, pas à ce point là, mais... Ce sont des combattants. Il n'y a qu'à voir leurs habits.

\- C'est vrai, on se croirait dans Les Visiteurs mais en mieux !

\- Tony... _réprimanda gentiment Pepper, le sourire aux lèvres._

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Enfin, on s'écarte du sujet, là.

\- Oui. Et avec toi on pourrait y passer des heures.

\- Des heures, des heures... Tu exagères Brucie !

\- Non, il a raison Tony.

L'ingénieur fit semblant de bouder, ce qui fit rire les deux autres.

\- N'empêche que Thor a l'air très protecteur avec son petit frère même après tout ce qu'il a fait. _Dit Bruce._

\- Ouais, il va surement tout faire pour qu'il ne se fasse pas tuer...

\- Si la justice Asgardienne a ce genre de méthodes pour un prince, ou que Thor peut interférer. Vous l'avez bien dit tous les deux, on ne sait pas grand chose.

\- Ouais... Je crois qu'on a plus qu'à attendre le retour de blondie... _Conclut Tony en soupirant._

Les trois occupants tournèrent la tête vers la ville en dessous d'eux. Oui, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre...

Ce dernier ne revint pas les voir dans les premières semaines, ni les deux premiers mois qui suivirent. Ils reçurent néanmoins un message de sa part, qui arriva à la tour comme par magie -littéralement- un samedi matin. L'objet, une sorte de sphère dorée, était apparu dans le salon pendant que Tony regardait la télévision en déjeunant, ce qui l'avait fait faire un bond de 10 centimètres.

\- Ah ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar encore ? JARVIS ! Analyse-moi ce truc !

\- Selon les données relevées lors du passage de Loki Laufeyson et la signature de Monsieur Thor, cet objet est d'origine Asgardienne Monsieur.

\- Ah ! Depuis le temps qu'on attendait un signe de leur part ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je suis navré mais je ne peux vous fournir de réponse, les données dont je dispose sont insuffisantes.

\- D'accord... Appelle Fury et tous les autres, qu'ils viennent voir ça. C'est surement important.

\- Bien Monsieur.

C'est comme ça que les Avengers, minorés de Thor, ainsi que Fury et Maria Hill s'étaient retrouvés à la Tour Stark.

\- Ouvrez-moi ça, ou activez-moi ce truc, je veux savoir ce que ça contient. _Commanda Fury._  
\- Permettez ? _Demanda Clint en s'approchant._

L'agent se saisit de l'objet et le tourna rapidement. Deux secondes plus tard. Il émit un petit cri de victoire.

\- Comment vous saviez comment ça fonctionnait ? _Demanda Fury, suspicieux._  
\- J'ai vu l'autre fou manipuler plusieurs trucs comme ça. _Répondit l'archer en levant les épaules._ J'en ai même vu un qui avait le même dessin, et il à appuyé dessus.  
\- Une rune ?_ S'informa Bruce ._  
\- Ouais, surement.

Quelques secondes plus tard une sorte d'hologramme représentant Thor apparut, mettant fin à leur conversation.

\- Bonjour mes amis. Ceci est un message enregistré grâce à ma mère. Je me doute que ceci va aiguiser votre curiosité, je vous promets donc de répondre à toutes vos questions lors de notre prochaine rencontre.

Cette phrase fit sourire les deux scientifiques, qui avaient en effet des tas de questions et même déjà quelques hypothèses.

\- Je ne sais malheureusement quand nous nous reverrons, le Bifrost n'est pas encore complètement réparé. C'est en partie pourquoi je vous parle à travers ce dispositif et non pas en face. Ma mère, la reine, a pu vous faire parvenir ceci directement, mais cela aurait nécessité trop d'efforts inutiles pour m'envoyer en personne, et pour me faire revenir peu de temps après.

Le grand blond fit une pause et regarda un peu au dessus de lui, semblant chercher l'approbation de quelqu'un -sa mère sans doute-, et soupira avant de reprendre.

\- L'autre raison est que les choses s'éternisent ici. Vous savez tous que Loki sera jugé de la manière la plus impartiale possible, du moins je l'espère. Or il y a eu quelques complications... Mon frère a été en grande partie manipulé, entre autres, en conséquence le conseil doit réviser son jugement, la peine de mort étant à présent totalement écartée. Dès que je le pourrai, je vous rapporterai la décision finale grâce à un nouveau message de ce type ou en personne si le Bifrost est réparé. Salutations mes amis, j'espère pouvoir vous revoir bientôt.

Le prince leur fit un signe de la main en souriant et l'hologramme disparut.

Le silence régna durant de longues secondes avant que Fury ne réagisse.

\- Bien, bien. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'attendre de toute façon. Stark, prévenez-nous si un autre de ces messages arrive.

\- Ouais.

\- Qu'est-ce que Thor voulait dire par "entre autre" ? _Demanda Maria, sortant de ses pensées._

\- Mauvais coup sur la tête qui lui a fait perdre des neurones ? _Proposa Stark avec un sourire en coin._

\- Contrôle mental ? _Tenta Bruce._

\- ... Tortures ? _Finit par suggérer Natasha._

Tous se regardèrent puis Clint finit par leur apporter une réponse.

\- Tortures.

* * *

**Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?**

**Je suis consciente qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose ici. On peut seulement se demander ce que sait Clint et comment , parce qu'il a l'air bien informé tout de même !**

**A la prochaine ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! **

**Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction ! On continue la discution entre les Avengers puis on va enfin faire un tour sur Asgard !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Tous se regardèrent puis Clint finit par leur apporter une réponse._

_\- Tortures._

* * *

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence puis les héros se reprirent.

\- Comment tu sais ça, Clint ? _Demanda Natasha les yeux légèrement plissés._  
\- J'ai vu une partie de ses cicatrices.  
\- Agent Barton ?_ Insista le colonel._  
\- Oui, expliques-nous Robin des Bois... _Renchérit Tony avec un sourire en coin._  
\- Ah non pas comme ça !_ S'écria l'archer, faisant rire l'ingénieur à qui il lança un regard noir._ C'était... la nuit qui a suivit mon enrôlement. Il m'avait fait faire le tour de notre repaire pour vérifier que tout était bien fermé, et que personne ne manquait à l'appel. Je devais le rejoindre ensuite dans sa sorte de bureau, un coin qu'il avait aménagé afin d'être un peu tranquille.

L'archer marqua une pause et tourna la tête vers Tony, lui intimant silencieusement de se taire avant de continuer son explication.

\- J'y suis allé, et je lui ai fait mon rapport. Ensuite, il m'a dit que je pouvais aller me reposer. Mais je n'avais pas sommeil donc j'ai tourné en rond quelques minutes puis je suis revenu à proximité de lui. Après tout, j'étais son second et je devais être prêt à tout moment. Sauf que quand je me suis approché, j'ai entendu des petits bruits. Tony... Ne rigole pas... Je me suis approché et je l'ai vu qui semblait se débattre avec sa veste . Je suis allé vers lui et je lui ai demandé ce qui se passait, s'il avait besoin d'aide. Il m'a expliqué et je l'ai aidé à se déshabiller... TONY ! Arrête d'imaginer des choses !_ S'exclama Clint en faisant les gros yeux à Tony qui venait d'exploser de rire et qui se tenait maintenant les côtes pour ne pas rire trop bruyamment._

\- Désolé. _S'excusa celui-ci en pouffant. _Reprend.

\- Il a donc enlevé sa veste, puis je l'ai aidé à enlever quelques unes de ses protections. La vache, ce que c'est compliqué à enlever d'ailleurs ! Je sais pas si c'est pareil pour Thor mais si oui, il doit mettre des heures à se préparer ! Donc, c'est là que j'ai vu ses bras : ils étaient parcourus de longues traces, fines et roses. Il en avait de partout. Il en avait aussi qui partaient de la base de son cou et qui disparaissaient sous sa tunique.

\- Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas signalé dans votre rapport ? _Demanda Fury._

\- De un parce que j'ai plus pensé sur le moment que c'était des traces de combat qu'autre chose, même si je n'étais pas sûr. Et de deux, j'étais tellement en colère contre lui que je n'y avais même pas pensé. Et puis, qu'est-ce que cela aurait fait ? Thor est reparti tout de suite après avec lui sur Asgard, alors...

\- Ce sera ajouté. Quelque chose d'autre ? _Intervint Maria._

\- Nan, rien. A part que je me suis demandé comment il arrivait aussi bien à se battre en étant aussi maigre qu'un cancéreux.

\- Bien. Merci pour ces informations agent Barton. Même si j'aurai aimé les avoir avant. Hill ? Il est temps de rentrer. Barton, Romanoff, vous êtes libre ce soir et demain, aucune mission n'est prévue pour vous. Bonne soirée à tous.

Le directeur et sa seconde s'en allèrent, laissant les héros silencieux dans le salon.

\- Bon ! Maintenant que notre borgne ronchon préféré est parti, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire les enfants ? _Demanda Tony, plein d'entrain. _

Sa remarque fit sourire les autres qui s'empressèrent de donner leurs idées.

\- Lâchez-moi !

\- Prince Loki, soyez raisonnable. _Dit un des gardes en grimaçant._

\- Lâchez-moi ! _Cria une nouvelle fois le brun en se dégageant de l'emprise d'un garde avant qu'un autre ne l'attrape par le bras._

\- Mon Prince, s'il vous plaît. Nous devons vous conduire jusqu'à Eir. S'il le faut, nous appellerons le Prince Thor.

\- Et bien faîtes, je ne me soumettrai pas à vos ordres !

Le garde soupira puis envoya l'un de ses camarades chercher le prince héritier. Le cadet avait semble-t-il décidé de rester planté au milieu du couloir jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne le mène de force jusqu'à Eir. Comme un enfant faisant un caprice. Après tout, il n'en était plus un que depuis quelques temps. Un siècle, un siècle et demi tout au plus.

En réalité, le jotun cherchait juste une excuse pour y couper, il n'avait pas besoin de cette humiliation supplémentaire ! Et puis pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour s'échapper ? Sauf qu'avec les trois gardes et ces chaînes... Quoique les gardes ne seraient pas un gros problème s'il était vraiment motivé, il pouvait les distraire. Il n'était pas surnommé Langue d'Argent pour rien après tout ! Il ne parviendrait pas à les convaincre de quoi que ce soit, Odin les avait bien choisit, mais il pourrait détourner leur attention sans aucun problème ! Ensuite, il ne restait plus qu'à les désarmer et à s'en débarrasser.

Il eut un sourire en coin qui retomba rapidement. Oui, c'était bien de se débarrasser des gardes, mais pour les chaînes... Il ne pouvait pas les crocheter, étant donné qu'elles étaient contrôlées en partie grâce à la magie... Il y avait peut-être quand même un moyen de …

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une lourde pression sur son épaule qui faillit le faire sursauter. Thor. Ah non, là ses chances de s'enfuir venaient de chuter lamentablement...

\- C'est une bonne chose que j'ai été dans cette partie du palais semble-t-il. L'un de tes accompagnateur vient de m'informer de la situation, il y a moins d'une minute. Alors comme ça tu refuses de te rendre chez Eir, Loki ? C'est ce que nous allons voir.

Le blond avait parlé calmement et sans enlever sa main de l'épaule du brun.

… D'accord. Loki n'avait plus le choix. Magnifique ! La déesse allait faire part de ce qu'elle trouverait à Odin, qui partagerait lui-même ces informations à tout le Conseil... Et le palais entier ainsi que toute la Cour d'Asgard serait au courant dans quelques heures. Tout simplement magnifique.

Malgré la poigne de Thor, il fit tout ce qu'il put pour ralentir leur déplacement. C'est donc un Thor agacé qui se présenta à la déesse de la médecine Asgardienne.

* * *

**Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce court chapitre ? **

**L'explication de Clint vous convient-elle ? Pourquoi Loki tient-il tellement à retarder sa rencontre avec Eir ?**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, même si c'est pour me signaler une incohérence, quelque chose qui ne semble pas clair ou autre chose !**

**A la prochaine ! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir !**

**Je sais j'ai deux jours de retard mais ça a été assez mouvementé ces derniers temps et en plus, j'ai écrit un chapitre deux fois plus gros sur une autre de mes fictions ! (_Apprendre à se connaître_, si il y en a que ça intéresse.)**** Enfin bref, je vous laisse découvrir celui-ci !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Loki était troublé... Il savait ce qu'il avait fait, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il s'était allié à l'Autre, avait mené les Chitauri, s'était battu contre Thor et ses alliés... Il savait très bien ce qu'il s'était passé sur Midgard, chez Thanos, il se rappelait tout depuis sa chute. Mais... il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ses motivations.

Pourquoi... Pourquoi avait-il voulu s'allier avec ce monstre ? Il n'y avait pas de logique à cela ! Enfin... Si. Il devait y en avoir une. Ce n'était pas du hasard ! Il réfléchissait toujours longtemps avant de prendre une décision ! Sauf quand il laissait ses émotions prendre le dessus.

Comme quand il avait découvert ses véritables origines il y a un peu plus d'un an. Là, il avait paniqué. Comme quand il avait envoyé le destructeur sur Midgard. C'était de la colère pure, contre Sif et les Trois Guerriers et par extension pour Thor car les cinq asgardiens allaient tout gâcher. Encore. Il se rappelait également avoir voulu détruire Jotunheim, parce que ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait pas être un jotun ! Et même si c'était le cas, il voulait prouver à son père que sa loyauté revenait à Asgard ! Cela avait d'ailleurs été une grande réussite...

Par contre... Pourquoi Midgard ?  
Il était certes encore en colère contre Odin, et contre Thor mais... S'il avait voulu se venger, il l'aurait fait plus finement. Une attaque par ci, une attaque par là...

La meilleure stratégie pour s'emparer du royaume si cher aux yeux de Thor -même si les effets positifs se faisaient désirer, après tout il devait y avoir des milliers voire des millions de gens en train de s'entre-tuer à l'instant même- aurait été de le faire en cachette. En soudoyant des dirigeants, en en montant certains contre d'autres... Les menant un peu plus au bord du gouffre avant qu'il n'arrive et les dirige avec efficacité. Il aurait été aimé, respecté...

Mais le plan avec les Chitauri avait été tout autre et franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait eu à gagner d'une attaque aussi brutale ? La crainte, et le respect, soit. Mais pas la reconnaissance. Or c'était ce qu'il voulait. Certes, la brutalité de son armée aurait causé d'énormes dégâts et de pertes humaines, mais il aurait tout fait pour que la situation revienne à la normale ensuite. Ainsi il aurait inspiré moins de crainte. Mais quand même... Cela ne ressemblait pas à l'une de ses idées...

Petit à petit, il retrouvait ce qui avait pu le pousser à faire ces choix. Mais il ne reconnaissait pas ses sentiments. Ou alors c'était ce qu'il éprouvait, mais beaucoup plus fort et puissant... Comment était-ce possible ?! Il ne comprenait pas et cela l'énervait.

Et c'est également pourquoi il ne voulait pas affronter quiconque, même Eir. Elle poserait sûrement des questions quant à son état physique -qu'il savait un peu inquiétant et même repoussant si on lui enlevait son armure- puis on-le roi, la reine et ces vautours de la Cour?- lui poserait d'autres questions. Sauf qu'il n'était pas prêt à leur fournir des explications, et encore moins des mensonges si nécessaire. Alors tant qu'il n'aurait pas rassemblé ses esprits, il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour éviter tout le monde.

\- Prince Thor. Vous amenez vous-même votre frère ? Ce n'est pas courant que vous veniez ici ces derniers temps.

\- Je passais un peu plus loin lorsque je suis tombé sur l'un des gardes qui l'escortaient jusqu'ici. Il m'a expliqué que Loki posait quelques problèmes alors je leur ai prêté main forte.

\- Bien, bien. Veuillez entrez s'il vous plait messieurs.

Thor tira son criminel de frère derrière lui, rouspétant une énième fois devant sa réticence à le suivre. Une fois qu'ils furent entrés il le lâcha et le jotun croisa les bras et se redressa. Toute sa posture hurlait la colère et la mépris. Une façade, évidemment. Il était peut-être en colère, mais il était surtout perturbé à cause du manque de réponses. Quant au mépris...

\- Prince Loki ?

\- Je suis encore Prince ?

\- Il suffit Loki. Laisse-la parler.

\- C'est toi qui vient de renchérir, mon cher _frère_. Eir aurait très bien pu continuer.

\- Mes Princes ?

\- Pardonnez-nous, Eir. _S'excusa Thor en lançant un regard ennuyé à son cadet qui le fixait avec un mélange mépris et de moquerie dans les yeux._

\- Le Roi m'a chargé de vérifier que vous n'ayez aucune infection qui pourrait s'étendre aux reste des cellules. Que cela soit dans votre sang ou au niveau d'une éventuelle blessure mal cicatrisée.

Le silence s'installa, chacun attendant une réaction de la part de l'une des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Loki débattait intérieurement quant à savoir qui allait craquer en premier. Thor, le bavard ou Eir qui avait certainement d'autres choses à faire ? La déesse finit par reprendre.

\- Mon Prince, si vous vouliez bien ôtez votre manteau, cela faciliterait grandement mon examen.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je vous obéir ?

\- Loki... Ne m'oblige pas à user de ma force.

L'intéressé sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis soupira. Il n'avait pas besoin de coups en plus.

\- Soit. Mais comment puis-je le faire avec... ceci ? _Demanda-t-il en agitant ses mains menottées à hauteur du visage de Thor._

Le Prince blond fronça les sourcils puis s'approcha de lui. Il déverrouilla l'un des cotés des entraves, délivrant l'une de ses mains.

\- Enlève ce côté. _Ordonna Thor. _

Loki obtempéra de mauvaise grâce, puis l'opération fut répétée pour l'autre manche. Le brun se retrouva donc bientôt droit comme un piquet au milieu de la pièce, le cou et les bras découverts. Magnifique. Il n'avait pas du tout l'impression d'être un légume sur l'étalage d'un marché.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester, Thor. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nourrice, et n'ai pas l'intention de tuer Eir.

\- Je vais rester là, et j'irai transmettre les informations à notre père juste après. _Déclara Thor, totalement calme._

\- Ton père. _Siffla Loki_.

\- Comme tu le souhaites.

Eir mit fin à la petite dispute en le faisant s'allonger, puis elle s'approcha de lui. Elle fit ensuite apparaître une modélisation de lui-même au dessus de son corps.

\- Et bien, je ne détecte aucune substance dangereuse dans son organisme... _Déclara-t-elle en s'adressant au prince héritier après quelques instants de silence. _En revanche, il y a quelques traces étranges qu'il me faudra analyser plus en détails.

\- Bien.

Elle reposa les yeux sur Loki qui soupirait. Un bruit attira l'attention du prince qui, curieux, tourna légèrement la tête sur la droite. Cependant il ne vit rien et reporta à nouveau son attention sur les deux asgardiens.

Il haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Eir le regarder avec des yeux ronds et les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce que... ? Pourquoi fixait-elle son cou ? Oh ! Satanées menottes qui bloquaient ses pouvoirs... Sa cicatrice était sûrement visible maintenant que sa nuque était découverte. Et sans illusion... Mais si celle-ci se voyait, cela voulait dire que les autres... Ah, magnifique ! Un simple coup d'œil en direction de ses bras avait permis de voir qu'effectivement, toutes ses cicatrices étaient visibles... Heureusement que seuls ses bras étaient découverts. Quoique, connaissant les deux personnes avec lui, ce n'allait pas être le cas encore longtemps.

Ah, gagné ! Thor était en train de s'approcher de lui.

\- Loki ? Qu'est-ce donc que ceci ?

\- Tu as des yeux et un cerveau normalement non ? Sers-toi en pour une fois !

Son ainé lui lança un regard noir et se plaça à coté de lui.

\- Assieds-toi.

\- Non.

\- Loki...

\- C'est moi.

\- Arrêtes de faire l'imbécile et assieds-toi, par les Nornes ! Je te promets que j'aurai les informations que je cherche, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Loki resta immobile une dizaine de secondes, pour la forme, puis se redressa et s'assit en tailleur.

Sous le regard interrogateur du brun qui haussa un sourcil, Thor se saisit du bas de sa tunique. Loki ne cessa de le regarder, sachant très bien ce que le blond voyait en ce moment même. Lorsque celui-ci releva enfin les yeux vers lui, il lui sembla déceler de l'inquiétude et de l'incompréhension.

\- Je vais faire venir le roi.

Ben voyons ! Il n'y avait qu'à faire venir Frigga, les Trois Guerriers, Sif... Toute la cour d'Asgard aussi tant qu'on y était ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas assisté à un banquet !

* * *

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Les réflexions de Loki ? Le petit passage avec les deux frères et Eir ? **

**Donnez-moi vos avis !**

**A la prochaine ! ;)**


End file.
